


All I Wanted to Say was I Love You (But I’m Afraid)

by YellowMagicalGirl



Series: Once and Potentially Future [5]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Curse Breaking, Curses, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Goodbyes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other characters get mentioned, POV character death, Sort Of, Temporary Character Death, Title from an Evanescence Song, True Love's Kiss, Wizards Arc (Tales of Arcadia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowMagicalGirl/pseuds/YellowMagicalGirl
Summary: Douxie realizes that the curse placed upon him is going to kill him. He is thankful when he learns he won't have to die alone.Does not require knowledge of other fics in series.
Relationships: Douxie/Krel Tarron
Series: Once and Potentially Future [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783975
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	All I Wanted to Say was I Love You (But I’m Afraid)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt asking me to write a "returned from the dead kiss" with the Krel ship of my choice... and these days the only Krel ship I've been focusing on is Krel and a barely characterized emo boy who might be a wizard.

Douxie makes sure that Archie has plenty of food and water, because even though Douxie has texted the others to take care of Archie, Douxie also knows that there is a chance that no one will go searching for him, and it’s not like Archie can use magic to open the cat food; not anymore.

Douxie can’t bring himself to hate Nimue for betraying him and siding with Merlin, not when her eyes looked like she wasn’t in control. And he can’t bring himself to hate her for cursing and, by the end of the hour, killing him. However, Douxie hates his best friend for what she has done to his familiar.

Douxie wraps a blanket around himself. He presses his earbuds into his ears, so that he doesn’t have to listen to the cracks killing him, and he puts his music on shuffle. He hasn’t made a playlist to listen to as he dies, nor has he made one to play at his funeral, but the Breaking Benjamin song that immediately plays is all too appropriate.

He needs to say goodbye.

He doesn’t know how to say goodbye. He doesn’t know how to tell his friends that he cares about them, that he’s sorry that he lied to them at first about his connection to Merlin. He doesn’t know how to thank them for trying to save him, and how to tell them not to blame themselves for his death. He keeps on typing and backspacing.

This lasts for six Breaking Benjamin songs, one Death Cab for Cutie, and so far at least half of an Evanescence. They all are far too eerily appropriate for Douxie’s current situation.

Someone kneels in front of Douxie, and he scrambles to his feet, not really looking at the person. Douxie sways, uneasily, and the person reaches out to stabilize Douxie but he catches himself a wall. Douxie looks up, and he squeezes his eyes before reopening them just to be sure. The movement is uncomfortable, though Douxie is unsure if it’s because of the cracks or the dried tears.

It’s Krel; currently human. Krel looks so worried and relieved all at once.

Douxie rips his earbuds from his ears, and as he fumbles with his phone he realizes that his music was louder than he had thought. As he stuffs his phone in his pocket, Douxie wonders if Krel would like the song, but they are out of time.

Douxie takes a breath; wet and shaking. “Krel, why are you here?”

Douxie wraps his arms around himself, cold despite his tank top and gym shorts normally being enough with the August humidity.

“I saw your text,” Krel says. “I worried.”

“I’m sorry.” Douxie doesn’t want Krel, or really any of their friends, to be worried about him. The thought of it makes all of this so much worse.

Krel takes a large step towards Douxie; Douxie takes a small step back.

“Douxie, you, we’re gonna break the curse, you’re going to –“

“I’m going to die today,” Douxie whispers, looking at his own feet. He tries not to cry when he sees that the cracks have passed his ankles.

Douxie forces his gaze upwards once more. Krel’s lower lip is trembling.

“You, you should probably go.” Douxie _doesn’t want_ Krel to go, but Douxie doesn’t want to hurt Krel. “I don’t… I’m not going to make you watch me die.”

“I’m not going to make you... I’m not leaving you alone; I don’t think you want to be alone right now.”

“Then can you k-” _Then can you kiss me?_ Douxie is almost thankful for the coughing fit. When they had first heard about the way this curse was supposed to be broken, Douxie had sworn to himself that he wouldn’t try and pressure Krel into romantically loving him back. That would just hurt Krel. And yet, Douxie had just nearly gone back on his silent oath.

“Can you hold me?” Douxie asks instead. “If that’s okay?”

Krel takes another step towards Douxie, and Douxie does not step away, rather, he leans into Krel, unwrapping his arms from his own torso. As they walk back to where the blanket is and lower to the floor, Douxie clings to Krel with all the strength he has left. One of Krel’s hands wraps around Douxie’s torso; the other hand cards through Douxie’s hair. Douxie rests his face on Krel’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Krel says. He sounds like he’s about to cry, and _that_ is Douxie’s breaking point.

“It’s not your fault, all of you did your best.” Douxie isn’t sure if his voice is choked because he is crying or because his body is breaking down. “I don’t want to die; I wish we had more time.”

“Me too,” Krel says. He squeezes Douxie more tightly. Douxie flexes one of his feet, and realizes that he only has moments left.

He needs to say goodbye.

He needs to tell Krel just how _thankful_ he is, for Krel trying to find ways to break the curse that don’t involve a kiss. To thank him for just being there for Douxie. For being _Krel._

Douxie pushes himself upwards so he can look into Krel’s eyes one last time.

“Krel, I -”

Douxie turns away, coughing.

He needs to say goodbye.

His vision is fading as he turns back to Krel.

_He needs to say goodbye!_

“I love you,” Douxie says in lieu of a goodbye. He closes his eyes. The cracks finish their conquest of Douxie’s body.

And softly, he goes.

Except, Douxie’s soul can’t fully leave his body. There is an anchor, keeping him a hair’s breadth from death. Douxie cannot feel anything right now, but he can feel a firm pressure against his lips.

True love’s kiss is supposed to break the curse, and Krel is kissing Douxie. Krel loves Douxie.

Douxie would be grinning from this revelation, except he is still technically on the precipice of death and he cannot move yet.

The cracks begin to reverse their path.

The pressure against Douxie’s lips starts to soften. Krel probably thinks it is too late. Douxie, however, is starting to regain his life and strength, and he uses all that he _has_ to kiss Krel back.

Krel begins to kiss Douxie once more, and neither of them move. Douxie realizes that one or both of them is crying.

But eventually, Krel pulls back from the kiss, still holding onto Douxie. Douxie stays still for a few seconds before he can finally open his eyes.

From the way Krel smiles, Douxie suspects that for the first time in over a week, his own eyes are once more gold.

The curse is broken.

**Author's Note:**

> Virtual cupcakes go to anyone who can guess the eight mentioned songs.
> 
> Scorchstar on Fanfiction.Net wrote an alternate version of this fic; go read it [here!](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13698879/1/A-Final-Goodbye)


End file.
